


Let's Go Home

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nothing else, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: A trip to a dessert restaurant takes an interesting turn...





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> YO. so this is not meant to offend anyone who actually has allergies as I myself have previously reacted to strawberries. I'm just here for a good time. so enjoy, or don't. it's up to you.

Alec stepped through the portal that Magnus had made for him, hanging his jacket up by the door after he did so. 

“Hello, darling.”

A voice called for him from inside their bedroom, so Alec decided to walk through and investigate further. 

“Mags?”

When he had reached their bedroom, he saw Magnus’s back - the front of him too busy going through clothes in their wardrobe.

“Ah, Alexander. I’ve missed you, my love.”

Magnus immediately made his way out of their wardrobe and towards his boyfriend for a slow, sweet kiss. 

“I missed you too, Magnus. What’re you up to?”

Alec asked this with genuine curiosity before sitting down on the edge of their bed and taking his boots off. He’d been out on a mission with Jace and Izzy earlier, but luckily they were clean. After the three of them had got back, Alec had texted Magnus asking if he was finished with his clients for the day:

[18:46] Alec: Hey babe, have just got back from the mission and have no more paperwork left. Are you finished for the day? Miss you x

[18:49] Magnus: I miss you too, Alexander. And yes, my last client left at half past. Am just making my way into the building. I’ll open a portal for you to come home in just a minute, if you like darling x

[18:49:52] Alec: Have I ever told you how much I love you? x

[18:50] Magnus: I’ll take that as a yes. See you in a few, my love x

After that, Alec had made his way straight to Magnus’s and here he was. 

“Oh, I’m just changing out of my clothes after work. My last client required a summoning which got a little messy.”

Magnus gestured towards the pile of clothes next to the door which were covered in something green and gooey. 

“And anyway, I thought we could go out somewhere to get dessert after dinner. I know this great new little cafe that’s opened up which sells the most wonderful Eton mess.”

Alec loved how enthusiastic Magnus was about all aspects of life. He never ceased to amaze him with his constant glee at everyday mundane things. And Alec had to admit that he secretly loved the places that Magnus took him and the things that he introduced them to. In fact, he loved anything that involved the two of them spending time together. Having only dated for a few months, Alec was already besotted by Magnus and couldn't wait to see where things took them. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. As long as you actually let me eat some of the dessert this time.”

Alec joked as he took a step towards Magnus, placing his hands on either side of his hips and leaning into him. 

“Alexander! I have no idea what you're talking about….And besides, that was one time and the chocolate was just too good!”

Magnus laughed as Alec leaned in to kiss him recklessly, getting lost in the heat of the moment, suddenly realising just how much he had missed him today while he was at the Institute. 

Whilst they were kissing, Alec’s mind swam back to that moment that he’d just referenced, when the two had gone to a chocolate shop in London that had just opened. Magnus insisted on ordering this extravagant slice of chocolate cake, but certain that they could share as it was big enough for both of them. As it turns out, Alec wasn’t quick enough and watched as Magnus practically engulfed the whole slice. He'd spent the entire night afterwards teasing Magnus about it. 

Just as the kiss started to get more heated and Magnus’s hands started to wander, Alec pulled back and kissed him softly on the nose.

“Not now, Mags. I’ll go and start dinner.”

Alec winked and slowly left the room, knowing that Magnus’s gaze was following him out. Alec was lucky that Magnus loved him, or he’d never get away with leaving Magnus unsatisfied. But in a way, Magnus liked it. The teasing between the two was something that Magnus treasured most. He loved to see just how much Alec had grown in the last few months, and he knew that he’d get what he wanted eventually, they both would. 

“Right. What to wear….”

Magnus spoke aloud to himself before diving back into the wardrobe, only emerging when Alec called that dinner was ready. 

 

*****

 

The two men walked hand in hand to the new dessert restaurant that Magnus had suggested. It was apparently a chain of restaurants and this one in Brooklyn had just opened. 

Approaching the door, Magnus held it open for Alec whilst he made his way inside. When they were in, both men were overcome with the intensity of the smells. Everything sugar was present in the air, and as Alec turned to face Magnus, he found that the older man’s face was lit like a child’s on Christmas Day. 

A young girl approached both of them a few moments after they had made their way inside.

“Hi there. Table for two?”

Alec simply nodded and smiled, grabbing Magnus’s hand in order for him to follow as they were directed to their table. 

The girl seated them in a booth that was fairly secluded in the corner. Magnus seemed to get the idea that she took the hint of him whispering to Alec and holding his hand as an indicator that they wanted a somewhat private space. 

“Okay - here are your menus, and I’ll be back over to take your order in just a -“

“No need, dear. We’ll have an Eton mess with two spoons, please.”

Magnus replied with a smile and handed the menus back to the waitress, who seemed to blush slightly at Magnus’s charm and then scurry off.

Alec used to get upset with how many people Magnus seemed to be able to win over with merely a smile, but when the topic had come up before, Magnus had assured him that he only had eyes for Alec. And he believed him. 

Never having really eaten dessert at the Institute before, Alec didn't know what an Eton mess entailed, but was sure that he'd like it if Magnus had chosen it. 

The two made pleasant conversation about their day as they waited for their dessert to arrive. Once it had, Magnus tucked in, giving Alec a knowing look and making sure that he left enough for the both of them. 

Alec smiled sweetly at Magnus and dipped his spoon into the gooey mixture, unsure about what it was that he was about to experience. As soon as his tastebuds registered the flavours, he smiled at Magnus, surprised at the burst of fruit in his mouth. 

Seeming to enjoy the first bite, Alec continued to dip his spoon in and enjoy the dessert. 

It was only after the third or fourth bite that Alec seemed to feel a little strange. He placed his spoon down and took a drink of water. The inside of his mouth felt like it was on fire and his throat felt as if it were closing, stopping him from being able to breathe. 

Alec pulled at his shirt collar and looked down into his lap, coughing slightly but not wanting to alert Magnus to anything that may be going wrong. However, the man knew him too well not to notice when something wasn’t right.

“Alexander, darling? Are you alright?”

Magnus's hand went to his shoulder and suddenly Alec felt as if he were in a pool of water, unable to swim. The air felt thick and he couldn't find his way to the surface. Slowly, he looked up, grasping the side of the table until his knuckles turned white. 

“Oh my god, Alec, you’re having an allergic reaction. You didn't tell me you were allergic to anything? Crap, okay, um.”

As subtly as he could, Magnus leant Alec back against the chair they were sat in and washed a hand over his upper body, producing a wave of dark blue sparks. 

Slowly but surely, the colour began to fade from Alec’s cheeks and he found himself being able to breathe again. He found himself shaking when he regained awareness, and closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. 

“Alec? Are you okay, my love?”

It took Alec a few moments, but he slowly reopened his eyes and found Magnus’s concerned face staring back at him. He collected himself then realised what had just happened. Oh god, he’d embarrassed himself so badly. He must’ve looked ridiculous. He quickly looked down into his lap and folded his hands together.

“I - uh - I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t realise that was still a thing…”

Magnus looked confused and could tell that Alec was shutting himself out. 

“What was still a thing? Please, look at me, Alexander.”

Alec couldn't resist the sadness in Magnus’s voice and found himself looking up into sad eyes. 

“When I was a younger, Izzy had tried to cook for Jace and I, but she was awful, so she ended up just cutting us some fruit and giving it to us in a bowl. We didn't get fruit very often at the Institute, so we’d never had strawberries before. Anyway, I ate some and ended up reacting just like this. Jace and Izzy rushed to find my mom, and she had to call the Silent Brothers to help me. They said afterwards that it often goes away with time. And honestly, I didn’t know what an Eton mess was, but you sounded so excited about it and I wanted to make you happy. But if I’d known that it had strawberries in it then I would have told you. I’d actually sort of forgotten that it happened. It was just as embarrassing the first time…”

Alec flushed red again and swallowed. He realised that he’d been speaking exceedingly fast and quickly went quiet. 

When he found the courage to look up again, Magnus was staring at him with a fond smile, and reached out to take Alec’s hand. 

“Darling. You never have to be embarrassed around me. I was worried about you, you gave me a scare. I hope I never have to see you like that again. Please don’t feel like you have to hide yourself from me. I love you. All of you.”

Alec smiled timidly but responded when Magnus leant forward to kiss him. 

“Now, how about we head home and snuggle in bed together?”

Alec nodded and squeezed Magnus’s hand. 

“Thank you, Mags. I love you too.”

Magnus simply smiled and pulled Alec out of the booth after him. He threw down a $20 bill and followed Alec out of the restaurant.

*****

As they were walking back to the loft, Magnus started teasing Alec.

“So, any more random allergies I should know about?”

Alec rolled his eyes. He had become immune to Magnus’s teasing. 

“Oh, well sometimes I react when people tease me and usually it means no contact for at least 24 hours…don’t know if it still happens….actually, now you mention it, my throat is feeling a little tight...”

Magnus laughed and knocked Alec’s shoulder before pouting. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and just laughed.

“Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
